luviniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
Peace Time in Luvinia Though beautiful, Luvinia was scarred by The Great War. The living doesn’t remember why the war started, but all is content that a limited peace has now fallen upon the land. The Humans were ultimately victorious and now proudly hold outposts from the North Pole to the desert wastelands and all along the coastlines in between. From various groups, troops, and allies that fought in the Great War, six human nations arose and controlled the land, ever fearful that war will return to claim the land and the lives of their countrymen once again. Due to their launching of numerous invasions across Luvinia, the Orcs were the greatest threat to the Human nations during the Great War. More barbaric in nature, the brute and strong-willedrace brought severe casualties to the armies of the Human nations. In the end, the Orcs were beaten back into the Northwest desert, making their new home in a cursed oasis called Wild Rock Fortress. They are now preparing a monstrous new army that they hope will destroy the Humans entirely and allow them to reclaim their homelands. In the Southwest the Elves, Luvinia’s oldest race, long ago built a refugee from the world known as Linger City. Linger city is an architectural marvel built into a great tree deep inside the safety of a *labyrinthine* jungle. Being at one with nature, the Elves learned to gather light into energy stones and embed it in their weapons and fine jewelry making them expert jewelers and craftsmen. From their reliance and reverence to nature, the Elves have looked down upon the wasteful and short-sighted ways of the Human nations. They joined with the Orcs, in hopes of pushing the Humans back. While licking their wounds from their loss in the war, the Elves retreated further into their refugee city in the trees. For everything that the Elves are, the Dwarves seem to embody the opposite, with their muscular bodies and great stamina meshed with their exquisite forging skills which were drawn from the earth itself. At first the strong but stubborn Dwarves were reluctant allies to any race in the Great War, but as the Elves sided with the Orcs, human emissaries begged the Dwarves to reconsider. When all seemed lost, Dwarf King Tualatin sent his royal elite army to join the Human nations on the frontlines and drove back the Orc invasion. The Black Gold Dwarfs called this alliance a betrayal and angrily broke off from their race. There are rumors that this clan may return with the Orcs, seeking vengeance, wielding weapons reputed to be the best in all Luvinia. As the smoke and ash from the Great War cleared, the wildlife of Luvinia slowly emerged from hiding. Many animals returned to their domesticated life with their human masters: Horses, Pandas, Rabbits, and Birds of unusually-large size were harnessed as mounts, alongside the affectionate Satin Rabbits, Snow Foxes, and Splendor Birds, became highly valued pets. Other animals had grown savage during the war in order to survive, being hostile to any travelers that may happen upon their habitat. Geneway College: A School for the Guardians of Luvinia Though peace is now enjoyed in many parts of the land, the Human nations of Luvinia know that this peace must be guarded. Sage Geneway, one of the most energetic heroes of the Great War, was directed by the six nations to found a new magic college to help train future guardians after the war. Geneway College is a huge castle that lies on the Zure Island. The college is a warfare research xcenter xfor xthe xmilitary, xguardian xtraining, xand xthe base xfor development xof xpowerful xwarmachines. xHere young xrecruits xbegin xtheir xtraining and xprove themselves as xvalued guardians of xLuvinia in xa xgraduation xtest xheld xevery xyear. xIf xthey xare xvaliant xenough xto xpass xthe xtrials their xadvisors have prepared, xPresident xGeneway xand his best xtutor, xProfessor xAntonia, xwill xofficially guide xthese xnew xrecruits xtowards xthe xguardian xrole xthat suits xthem xbest xto xprotect xthe xnations xin xthe xtimes ahead. The xdestiny xof xLuvinia xis xwritten xin xthe xchanging of xthe stars and in xthe hands xof xpupils of xGeneway xCollege. xThe xstars xare xaligning, xcontrol xtheir xdestiny!